


Crawling Back To You

by Hazenator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Songfic, Steve Rogers is not that innocent, booty calls galore, not the happiest of endings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazenator/pseuds/Hazenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Those lingering touches at meetings, the way his chest fluttered at the mention of his name, how he found himself eagerly compliant with Steve's orders during missions, and the conversations they had when they weren't naked against each other; they were all dreadful signs that Tony Stark, indeed, had a heart and it had been compromised for the spangly bastard himself."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys. My first attempt at writing buttsecks in forever, love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Back To You

The slow, mesmerizing beat coursed through Tony's veins alongside the copious amount of scotch he had consumed the past hour. The ritualistic frequent outing had been thus far uneventful. The raven-haired man musingly sipped at his fourth drink of the evening, ignoring conversation from women twenty years his junior and trying incomprehensibly hard to push aside the filthy images that had played through his head continuously the past few nights, more rampantly thanks to the alcoholic fuel to his fervent rage and libido.

Images of radiant blue eyes burning into his very soul, strong yet smooth hands grasping his wrists aside his body onto the surprisingly plush mattress, that beautiful blonde hair being fisted as that velvet mouth worked at his…

"God damn it," he mumbled out loud. There he went again.

When this entire ordeal had begun, Tony was under the impression that he had full control of the everything; that he called the shots just like he had with every other aspect of his life. His only true intention was to get a rise out of the high-and-mighty super soldier that his father had boasted for years about knowing and working with. Indeed, that had more than likely been one of the key factors in Tony's decision to jump into the Avengers initiative to begin with.

However, as soon as he and Steve had their first real confrontation on the helecarrier, Tony was firmly put into perspective that while this man had seemingly ancient morals and customs, he was not a timid pretty boy who would allow the engineer to push him around. This surprisingly had its advantage as Tony gained a sense of respect for the man and, as the weeks progressed, much more.

Somehow, Tony intuitively knew there was a form of carnal chemistry between the pair the moment Steve demanded he suited up in order to spar, as their chests were agonizingly close to one another and those god damned blue eyes met his. Still, he was taken aback when he felt himself practically manhandled into the wall of his penthouse some weeks after the attack on Manhattan by the soldier as he went to make a wise crack about the uniform modifications he was assigned. The feeling of those soft lips meeting his in a rough, chaste kiss was enough to make Tony silent enough not to ask a single question when the blonde pulled away. Steve had smirked, leaned into Tony's ear, and whispered "Something tells me you know where to find me" before _fucking sauntering_ to the elevator and leaving without so much as a second glance.

The encounter had left Tony taken aback for several days, but he found himself at Steve's Brooklyn apartment at roughly midnight a week and a respectable amount of vodka later. No real words were exchanged (with the exception of an exclaimed curse word or deity's name) - Steve simply pulled Tony in by the collar of his shirt and locked the door before pinning him to it. It was a rather big surprise for Tony that Steve knew the workings of sexual intercourse, especially the preparation involved in order to fuck Tony straight into the mattress without severely injuring him. However, Tony had come to learn that there was a lot to learn about this super soldier seemingly sculpted by the very angels he didn't believe in.

Thus, Tony was once again sat at the bar of the night club that just happened to be two blocks from the apartment Steve was currently in. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at how desperate he had become. He, the great Tony fucking Stark, found himself crawling back to someone - a man no less - in a desperate maneuver to settle his insatiable need for the skin-to-skin contact that made his skin crawl that only Steve could provide. 

Tony paid the tab and walked slowly to the apartment - as if that made him look any less ravenous than he was. The thing was that, as reluctant as Tony was to admit it, this predicament he found himself deep in had begun to take a turn for the worst. Those lingering touches at meetings, the way his chest fluttered at the mention of his name, how he found himself eagerly compliant with Steve's orders during missions, and the conversations they had when they weren't naked against each other; they were all dreadful signs that Tony Stark, indeed, had a heart and it had been compromised for the spangly bastard himself. 

He unbuttoned the cuffs on his casual dress shirt once he stepped into the elevator. Once again, as it always did, his heart raced as he anticipated the actions that were soon to take place. He bit his lip and attempted to ignore the already-stirring erection forming in his dark slacks.

Tony knocked twice and was met by his paramour's self-satisfied smirk. "Back again," he nonverbally stated with his expression. Tony grinned as a shield from what he assumed would be Steve's ridicule if he were to show anything other than his own snarky persona and stepped inside. _Supernatural_ was on the flatscreen television mounted to the wall and Tony noted all the lights were on - that Steve had indeed waited up for him. 

They wasted no time with small talk or transitional work and made their way to the bedroom. Tony kicked off his shoes and laid back at the foot of the bed to allow Steve to straddle him and place the first of many fiery kisses upon his undeserving lips. Tony pushed back, his hands roaming under Steve's soft cotton t-shirt to grip the strong expanse of skin on his back. Steve gently thrusted forward to grind his cock against Tony's through his sweats and his hand gave Tony's hair a firm tug, eliciting a moan from his throat.

Steve shed his shirt and ripped Tony's open and off, ignoring the buttons flying in all directions. Their bare chests brushed against one another and Steve pulled away to leave soft, hungry kisses down Tony's neck and chest. His hands worked at Tony's belt and fly before he removed his slacks and briefs, immediately grabbing his erection and pumping slowly. Tony's eyes fell shut and he tried not to give a moan away by readjusting his focus to the man whose eyes had yet to leave his, opting to dig his hands into the sheets with a grip that could bend titanium.

However, the moment that luscious mouth made contact with his cock, Tony knew his attempt to maintain composure would be in vain. The larger man ran his tongue up his shaft before completely engulfing him into his mouth. Tony's hand immediately went for the blonde locks he adored so and he hissed at the sudden full contact. If the man on him wasn't firmly sucking, he was roaming his tongue haphazardly along Tony's entire erection, making sure not to miss a single spot as his head began bobbing up and down.

Tony gasped as he felt a cool, slick finger invade his tight ring of muscle, but made no protest. That son of a bitch had probably had that lube in his pocket all fucking night. At first, Steve made small, shallow thrusts inside him with the digit to graze his prostate once - all the while managing not to lose focus on the oral pleasure he was instilling upon the man beneath him - before adding another. The dark-haired man hissed at the burn and gripped Steve's hair slightly tighter, though not enough to hurt immensely. The pain was nearly overridden as Steve began tactically hitting that spot within him every third pump, however, and it took Tony everything in him not to cry out as Steve pulled away to whisper huskily "You like that?"

The engineer nodded and gasped as Steve gradually picked up the pace. "Fuck, Rogers, yes--AH! Don't. Don't stop."

Steve smirked. "Want more?"

"God, yes," he moaned. "More. More. Mo--FUCK!" he cried as Steve slid a third finger to join the other two, hitting that spot within him precisely while stretching him accordingly. At this point, Tony had completely given up on modesty and began grinding his hips into the digits inside him before attempting to buck even farther up into Steve's mouth. However, he knew that there was still a vital piece of him missing and Steve was the key holder of it. "God damn, Steve," Tony whimpered. "Please, please, fuck me. I need it. I fucking need it." He cared less how desperate he looked or felt. "God, Steve, I need _you_."

Steve pulled away. "Well, you did ask nicely." He coated his own full erection with the lubricant he had, indeed, kept in his pocket a majority of the evening, before shedding his sweats and ushering Tony farther up onto the bed. Tony immediately took the hint and kneeled to face the headboard, turning his head to catch a glimpse of Steve pumping his own shaft slowly, teasingly. Steve's gaze met his and he smirked. "See anything you like, Stark?"

Tony nodded. "All of it," he panted. His chest met the mattress and, before he could beg, the feeling of Steve's girth filling him had shot sparks throughout his entire brain. Steve had always made sure, no matter how fast or rough they were going, that the initial entry was exceptionally gentle given his size. A hand had made its way to Tony's ever-present erection, making Tony cry out as he adjusted to the welcome intrusion. 

Despite preparation, the burn was still great and Tony pushed back the tears that sprung from his eyes. Steve wasn't exactly naive, though. His free hand grasped Tony's firmly and he placed a series of small kisses at the top of his spine. Tony shuddered, trying everything he could to ignore his previous longing for the possibility of anything more than just blissful sex and an awkward goodbye. _Maybe next time_ , he noted to himself mentally.

After several moments of remaining perfectly still, Steve began slowly moving out of Tony, knowing this part was just as painful as the preceding action. Just as Tony thought he was going to pull completely out, though, he moved back in once more, this time a touch faster. His hand kept moving on his lover's erection, detracting from the pain.

The soldier repeated the process until the only sounds coming from Tony's mouth were moans and curses. He grinned and adjusted his angle, knowing exactly which way would make Tony curl his toes and scream his name. 

"GOD DAMN IT, STEVE!"

There it was.

Steve's thrusts became gradually harder and faster and Tony's moans became increasingly louder. "I could keep you like this all night, you know," he whispered into Tony's ear. "Could just keep fucking that tight ass of yours for hours until you're crying loud enough for the neighbors to hear." 

Tony turned to look at him. "You fucking wouldn't."

He smirked. "Wouldn't I?" he let go of Tony's erection and changed his angle, perpetually missing Tony's prostate and continuing to thrust. "Pretty sure this would do the trick…or would it?"

Tony shook his head. "J-just need your cock, Rogers. Please, I'm so fucking close."

"Hmm, you're right. You're so fucking needy this would probably make you cum sooner. Always thought you were above begging, Stark. Tsk."

Tony began moving his own hips into Steve's in attempt to acquire any form of _more_ that he could possibly find. "Only for you," he moaned.

There was that grin again. Steve grabbed Tony's cock once more and started moving faster with his thrusts, making sure to hit that sweet spot once more. He moved his other hand from Tony's to his hip with a grip hard enough to possibly bruise. "Then cum for me, Stark. Let me know just how much you love it," he whispered.

A few short thrusts later, Tony could take no more and let go with a loud cry of Steve's name. His body quivered and vision went white as his nerves went into overdrive and the proof was soon on the sheets. Even the feel of Steve's cum filling him up almost simultaneously with him sent his senses running absolutely rampant about his brain.

Steve pulled out a few moments later, collapsing beside Tony who had yet to move at all since the aftershocks had settled. His chest rose and fell gradually slower and he looked over at him. "You doing okay there, Iron Man?"

Tony chuckled and rolled over with a dazed grin on his face as his breathing settled. "You owe me a shirt."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you have more than enough at the tower. Might make you go back without one, though. You look pretty hot without one."

"Why, Mr. Rogers, if I didn't know any better I'd assume you were coming onto me," he said in a feign attempt to look abashed.

He smirked. "Technically, I came _in_ you. You oughtta consider it an honor, y'know. Most don't get the experience."

"Oh, believe me Captain," he mumbled, "I do. Now about that shirt…"

Steve huffed. "You're not much for small talk, are you?" he asked as he moved off the bed and pulled on his sweats.

Tony slowly followed suit. "Can't say I've ever made much small talk involving semen in my ass, but nevertheless not really." He began to get dressed. "Most of the people I'm with pass out just about right after and are sent on their merry way before I get a chance to see them the next day. Standard operating procedure, I'm sure you'd know all about that being a governmental sheep," he noted half-heartedly as he pulled on his shoes.

The other man half-heartedly glared at him. "C'mon, no one's that heartless. You've never done that with me," he handed a black t-shirt over to Tony.

Tony took it and pulled it on. "Nah, I sort of take care of that part for you. I'm sure you're not too comfortable with being the bad guy in this little affair," he spoke as he walked down the hall with Steve.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

A hand grabbed Tony's shoulder and he halted. "Shit…that came out wrong. Just disregard it, Rogers."

"No, hang on. Do you think I actually want you to go?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "N-no…" he trailed. "Look, Steve. We're both tired. Can we just save this conversation for another time so I can get to bed?"

Steve looked at him and hesitated to say something before letting a look of resignation appear on his face. "If you insist, Tony. Y'know, for being the cockiest man in Manhattan, you certainly have quite the tendency to deprecate yourself. It's almost as if you hate it as much as I do." His gaze fell to the floor.

Tony was quiet once more, an effect that only Steve had seemed to really have on him lately. He tried not to overanalyze the situation, he really did, but when he looked at those blue eyes, he couldn't help but sense a glimmer of reciprocation for what he had been trying to convince himself he didn't want for the past few months. However, rather than take a shot in the dark, he chose to back down once more. Despite being a heroic figure and overall fearless of the unknown, something about the man before him made him think twice. As much as he longed to delve deeper into what they had created, he told himself he knew better than to jeopardize the friendship they had established - let alone their ability to work together so well - over a stupid little crush that was more than likely unrequited. He plastered on the façade of a smile once more. "Same time and place tomorrow, Cap?"

Steve nodded. "Bring a change of clothes next time, I'm running out of shirts."

He chuckled. "I'll buy you a new set."

As Tony stepped out into the hall, their lips met in a final brief kiss before Tony turned and left for the elevator. He was never really that terrific at goodbyes.

However, he'd learned to grow quite familiar with hiding his pained expression until he was certain the elevator door was shut. The telltale ache in his chest was far more vivid than before and he knew it wouldn't get any better until those feelings were confronted head-on.

_Maybe next time_ , he mused once more and wondered just how many "next times" it would take to either move on or move forward. Until then, he simply decided to go home and sleep for an hour in the shirt he wore that smelled exactly like _that spangly fucking bastard_.

**Author's Note:**

> I. REGRET. NOTHING. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, lets me know I'm doing something right. :-)


End file.
